phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki talk:Chat behavior and guidelines
Discussions and improvements Discussions and improvements to this page should be entered here. Relationships This wikia has a homophobic rule: *Leave discussions of a character's sexual preference or your own out of the Chat. It isn't an appropriate topic of conversation for younger kids and really isn't allowed by our Block policy. Shipping discussions are okay so long as they don't include this or start a fan war. This rule is offensive to many people. It's basically saying "you can talk about straight ships but not gay ships" and "if you're gay we don't want to know". This is unacceptable and I'm going to contact Wikia administration. 14:18, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, that rule is homophobic or could be explained as such. Therefore, it has to be changed so that ALL ships can be discussed. Marcaline (talk) 14:45, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :: As the second sentence quoted says, it isn't an appropriate topic for younger kids. This is regardless of whether it's about being straight or gay. In this context, "younger kids" refers to people about age 15 and below. The primary audience of this show covers roughly ages 6 through 13. As a person gets closer emotionally, mentally and physically to being an adult, they can make the decision about how to conduct their lives, which includes sex. :: People who come into a chat room and begin discussing sex may be a predator looking for a new victim. By keeping discussions relating to this out of the chat, we are helping to protect members who might not realize that this line of conversation could lead to them being harmed by that person if they reveal enough information about themselves so the predator can find them in real life. :: Likewise, not including such discussions has to be applied to most of the characters of the show because they are kids as well, roughly 9 or 10 years of age. Shipping discussions can be about people who are good and close friends, rather than what leads into discussing sexual preference. Being a good and close friend can occur without bringing sexual preference into the situation. :: If you feel it is necessary to discuss such things, there are other websites where this can be done. FanFiction.net is one site that allows fan fiction and provides a way to indicate the maturity level of the story. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:10, August 11, 2012 (UTC) ::: We weren't talking about "sex", we were talking about "sexuality" (in a general way and not getting into detail), and they are different things. ::: I totally get where you are coming from but I think you've misunderstood. However, in any case, aren't people under 13 years of age forbidden from entering wikia chats anyway? 16:24, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :::: Ideally they wouldn't. Also ideally, there wouldn't be pedophiles or sexual predators in the world. But since both rule-bending by kids occur and those kinds of people exist, discussions on this topic usually become arguments pretty quickly, and it is an attack method used by the latter two types of people, not allowing this subject in the chat is a way of reducing the number of problems this wiki has to deal with. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:44, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Improving the "leave discussions out" If you have a recommendation on how to improve the "leave discussions out" point so that it is more acceptable to members of the community, enter them here and sign your name. Please do not use this page to discuss your personal feelings on being gay. Focus on how the wording of that point can be improved. Here is how it currently reads: :::: Leave discussions of a character's sexual preference or your own out of the Chat, along with other discussions relating to sex. Neither are an appropriate topic of conversation for younger kids and generally lead to heated discussions or arguments. Our Block policy covers "sexual statements", which are usually profanity and graphic descriptions about sex. Shipping discussions are okay so long as they are kept in general terms or do not start a fan war. Enter recommendations below. : Well, here's an idea. : Neither are an appropriate topic of conversation for younger kids and generally lead to heated discussions or arguments. : Now, I understand why talking about sex in general is an "inappropriate topic", but saying, for example, "I'm gay" is not really graphically sexual. I mean, what if people are talking about external relationships and a boy is asked if he has a girlfriend, and he says "No but I have a boyfriend"? From what we see here it is apparently "inappropriate" for the boy to say that. That's ridiculous. If that boy can't say he has a boyfriend then you shouldn't allow the asker to be asking such questions in the first place. You should make it clear in the rules that NO discussion of ANY relationships is allowed if that is wrong but the rules don't exactly show this. : And I fail to see how talking about sexual identity could lead to pedophilia by itself. They'd have to start talking about more inappropriate topics for that to happen. Ban the users when they reach THOSE topics, don't assume it's going to go down that direction, or allow the mods to use their ingenuity to decide when to ban someone. : As for "heated discussions or arguments", I think you're taking the wrong direction to deal with this - rather than ban people from discussing LGBT in the first place, why don't you ban people from saying anything offensive AGAINST the LGBT and other groups? That way you don't monopolize the LGBT, you support their feelings instead. The LGBT aren't the problem, the HOMOPHOBES are. It's like, as I said on the wiki, my mum telling me not to go near my sister in case my SOLE PRESENCE annoys her and she flips into rage - she can't be asked dealing with my sister so she stops me from having the same rights as them. It's completely unfair. : Except in this case it's on a much larger scale. : And as for non-homophobic discussions about, say, the sexuality of a character, there's nothing incredibly wrong with that (until they leave the PG area as for evidence to why a character must be attracted to another). Isn't discussion what this wiki is for? 15:19, August 13, 2012 (UTC)